


Smells like Daisy

by swimmiNgDiNosauR



Series: Melinda May fluff and random stuff [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Scents & Smells, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmiNgDiNosauR/pseuds/swimmiNgDiNosauR
Summary: Melinda gets injured and while on pain meds, she says something to Daisy that she doesn't mean to. Luckily, Daisy feels the same way. (But she's not gonna give up an opportunity to tease Melinda.)





	Smells like Daisy

Melinda collapses on the ground. She doesn’t get back up. Blood leaks out of multiple gunshot wounds. Earlier on, she’d taken a bullet for Daisy. Now she’s taken two for Phil. Her eyes lock with his and he stares at her in terror. Her eyelids close and she goes limp. Coulson rushes forward and holds her in his arms, hands pressing against the holes in her skin. She can’t die. She _can’t_. She’s his best friend.

“May’s down,” he says into his comm. “I need a medical evac _now_.”

Simmons’s voice comes over his comm. “Yes, sir. Where are you now?”

“In the parking lot. The second floor,” he replies.

“Hold on,” is the last thing he hears him say before their attacker knocks him out. He keeps her in his arms and slumps against the white sedan beside them.

Daisy finds them like that. She yells out to the others and feels for a pulse. She checks again, shaking Melinda. _Finally,_ she finds a fluttering heartbeat. She makes sure Coulson’s alright before helping the Jemma lift Melinda onto a stretcher. Mack carries Coulson out in a fireman’s lift.

Melinda stops breathing on the way to the quinjet. Daisy tries to shock her heart back to life using her powers but it doesn’t work. Jemma pushes the stretcher, running the remaining stretch back to the jet. Once inside, she starts CPR, trying to beat Melinda’s heart back to life. Melinda lets out a small puff of air and Jemma just about cries in relief, cheeks pink and breathing slightly louder than usual. She finds the extensive first aid kit, equipped with _so_ much more than just an ordinary, everyday first aid kit. She places bandages over the three bullet holes. Daisy hands her the scissors and she cuts away Melinda’s T-shirt.

It had been an undercover mission. Melinda had gone in as Daisy’s skater girlfriend from Las Vegas. She’d almost blown the mission when she first spoke, her western twang so much stronger and _very_ out of place. Daisy’d tried so hard not to laugh but she couldn’t help it. Melinda’d stolen an army green bomber jacket from a second-hand store and found a pair of black jeans with ripped knees. Skye – Daisy, dammit – had leant her a band T-shirt and a belt because the jeans’ waist was stretched and too big. Coulson had been their backup. None of it had gone to plan. The woman they were after had disappeared without a trace.

Jemma winces. Melinda had been kidnapped and then beaten. She’d managed to escape and tried to hide in the parking lot with Coulson but they’d found her and shot her. Even during that, somehow she’d looked alive. Like she was having fun. Now she’s just laying on the stretcher, unmoving. She’s far too pale. No matter how many times Jemma tries to keep the blood inside her body, it ends up escaping.

Bruises are starting to bloom all over Melinda’s torso. The attackers must have been going for pain because all the vital organs have dark bruises showing up over them. Jemma checks for any other injuries and finds a couple of gashes on her left leg, just below her knee. She can only keep Melinda alive for now.

Bobbi lands the jet at HQ and they rush Melinda into surgery. She gives Melinda a general anaesthetic just to make sure she doesn’t wake up. Jemma digs the first bullet out, the one in her shoulder. She cleans away the blood and stitches the wound up. The cloth is stained beyond repair. Too much blood. Roughly about three or four pints.

Oh, God.

“What type blood does May have?” she asks urgently.

The medics stare at her helplessly.

“One of you check!” she says, astonished at their incapability.

“O negative,” one of them says, pulling up Melinda’s medical file on the computer.

“Is there anyone on this base with the same blood?” she asks, digging the second bullet out, near the first. It’s just missed her oesophagus and almost exited out her back. It’s stuck in the muscle which has started growing around it. Not much, of course, considering she was shot only an hour ago.

“Agent Daisy Johnson,” the same medic says, pulling up Daisy’s medical file next to Melinda’s.

Jemma winces. She knows that Daisy has a crush on her SO. It’s not hard to tell, really. The way her eyes light up when she talks about Melinda or how she always seems to know when Melinda wants to be left alone but needs someone to talk to. “Call her in here. We need a blood transfusion.”

A different medic, a girl about twenty-five, runs out of the room. She locates Daisy immediately, waiting outside the surgery room.

“We need your blood,” the medic says and then cringes because that didn’t come out right.

Daisy rushes into the room and sees Melinda laying on the table, Jemma cutting a bullet out of her and stops in place. She can see red on the cloths they’ve used to wipe away the blood. There are two medics working on the gashes below her left knee. The cuts aren’t too deep so she won’t need stitches. They disinfect the gashes and wrap a bandage around her shin. Jemma stitches up the second bullet hole and begins on the third which has entered her torso. Somehow, it’s missed all of her digestive organs. Instead, it’s come to a stop behind rib number nine on her left side. She tries to get the bullet out but her ribs are in the way. She breaks the rib carefully and extracts the bullet. Then she sets the rib and stitches the wound up. She wraps bandages around all three wounds.

“Ah, Daisy, good,” Jemma smiles. “Agent Doyle can take your blood.”

The girl that had gotten her leads her over to a seat. Daisy rolls up her sleeve and braces herself. If Melinda needs blood, then she can all of hers. Doyle takes two pints of blood and then gives her a biscuit. She feels kind of woozy but the sugar from the biscuit helps a little. Doyle slides a needle into the inside of Melinda’s elbow. She hooks her up to an IV and begins pumping her full of blood.

It takes them a few hours. Coulson’s pacing outside, waiting for news.

“She’s alive,” Jemma tells. It’s about the only good news she has. “She’ll need bed rest for at least four days. The average time in the hospital for gunshot wounds is six days so hopefully, you can convince her to stay in bed for a week.”

Coulson nods. “I’ll do my best,” he says with a smirk.

Daisy stumbles out of the surgery room, paler than usual which is reasonable, considering she just gave Melinda two pints of her blood. Coulson catches her when she trips.

“What happened to you?” he asks, standing her upright.

“Blood transfusion,” Jemma says. “She gave two pints.”

“Well done,” Coulson says, “Perhaps you should have stayed in there.”

Daisy screws up her face. “Stinks.”

“I’ll take her,” Jemma offers, leading Daisy towards the common room.

Coulson looks in the small window on the door. He can see Melinda just laying there. She looks dead. He can’t bring himself to go in so instead he works off steam in one of the training rooms.

 

Daisy sleeps for three hours before bolting upright. “Melinda,” is the first word out of her mouth. “Is she okay?”

Jemma nods and hands her a mug of chamomile tea. “She’s alive and has a high chance of surviving. _Although_ …” Jemma trails off teasingly.

“What?” Daisy asks, worry coursing through her before her brain catches up. She slumps back. “You suck.”

Jemma grins. “Didn’t you tell me you didn’t love her?”

“Shh!” Daisy hisses, looking around for anyone listening in.

“Don’t worry, Daisy. There’s no one around,” Jemma tells her reassuringly.

 

Daisy is there when she wakes up. She blinks and rubs her eyes, stretching, wincing when her ribs shift ever so slightly. She wonders half-heartedly if she can get Daisy to sneak her out. Her room is cold, though, and it’s warm in here. She opens her mouth to speak but her throat is dry and she can only manage a cough. She swallows and looks at Daisy, who is grinning at her.

“Well, look who it is!” she crows. “Sleeping Beauty.” She _is_ a sleeping beauty, Daisy thinks. Even with her cut up T-shirt and stained bomber jacket and ripped jeans. “How do you feel?” she asks.

“Hmm. Floaty,” she says dreamily. Her mind hasn’t quite caught up with her mouth. She rolls her head to the side and gives Daisy a drugged smile. “Wanna go,” she says with a frown.

Daisy snorts. “You wish. Jemma’ll have my ass.”

Melinda pouts. She’d hoped Daisy would be on her side.

“Melinda, you’ve taken three bullets for me and Coulson and there’s a gash on your leg,” she says dryly, leaning forward and taking Melinda’s hand. “You aren’t going anywhere except the bathroom and maybe your bunk if Jemma allows it.”

“I thought you loved me,” Melinda complains and Daisy just smiles because she’s right, she just doesn’t know it.

“Yep, so you’re staying here where you can rest,” Daisy smiles. “You probably feel like crap. You wanna get outta these clothes and into something cleaner?”

“Nooo,” Melinda whines.

“Melinda, c’mon,” Daisy sighs. “You stink and they’re all bloody.”

Melinda mumbles under her breath, “Smells like you.”

Daisy’s jaw drops. Her mind starts ticking. So maybe it isn’t a one-sided crush. She smirks and leans forward. “Smells like me, huh?”

“Mine,” she tells her.

“That isn’t even mine,” Daisy complains. “It stinks. And it’s stained.”

Melinda scowls. She tries to stop her but Daisy ups the dosage of pain meds and Melinda relaxes into the bed. Daisy biffs the jacket and cuts off the rest of her band T-shirt.

 

“She said my clothes smell like me, okay?” Daisy finally admits.

“Does that mean she likes you?” Hunter asks. “Or does our Daisy just smell really nice?”

“Hunter, Daisy only showers when she has to,” Bobbi says. “Most of the time, we get by with using pegs on our noses.”

Daisy gapes at her. “What?! I don’t smell that bad! Jemma, I don’t smell that bad, right?”

Jemma tries to come up with an excuse. “Maybe?”

Daisy huffs.

 

She visits Melinda a couple of days later. Melinda is sleeping, so she sits down and waits. After a while, she sees Melinda start to move. She leans forward and watches. Melinda yawns and looks around, her gaze coming to rest on Daisy.

“Hey,” Daisy smiles gently. She wonders if Melinda remembers. “How are you feeling?”

Melinda grumbles something under her breath and tries to sit up.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Daisy exclaims. “No sitting up. No going anywhere. You’re injured and it’s been, like, a week.”

Melinda scowls.

“So…” Daisy starts, “Do you, you know, remember anything?”

Melinda frowns. She’s obviously said or done something while she was drugged and Daisy saw. She wonders what and racks her brain for memories. Suddenly, it all comes rushing back. Her cheeks flush and she refuses to look at Daisy. She pulls the blanket up and crosses her arms.

Daisy grins widely. “So you _do_ remember.”

“Go away.”

“Nah,” Daisy says. “How else will you get my smell?”

“Shut up,” Melinda mutters, cheeks flaming red.

“Aw,” she coos. She stands up. “Move.”

Melinda doesn’t move an inch so Daisy moves her herself before kicking off her shoes and climbing onto the bed. She wraps an arm around Melinda’s shoulders, smiling when Melinda leans into her.

“What do I smell like?” Daisy asks. The others just say “like garbage.” Hunter even went so far as to suggest Ward’s dirty socks.

Melinda refuses to answer. She is _not_ having the conversation with Daisy. Never.

“You know, I _could_ just put you on meds again,” Daisy says with a grin, the threat in her eyes.

Melinda glares up at her. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I think I would.”

Melinda knows she would. She’ll probably end up admitting something else she doesn’t want to as well so she may as well just tell Daisy.

“Like coffee,” she says. Skye used to smell like fruity perfumes that had made her head spin. Daisy had smashed all her perfumes after Ward betrayed her. The smell of coffee is ingrained into her skin.

“You hate coffee,” Daisy says dryly.

Melinda shrugs. “Smells like you.” Her brain has associated the smell of coffee with Daisy and she can’t seem to rid herself of it.

“Aw. You’re so sweet,” Daisy grins.

“Am not,” Melinda mutters, scowling up at her protégé.

Daisy musters up her confidence and darts forward, pecking Melinda on the lips. Melinda stares at her in surprise and Daisy wonders if she’s read the situation all wrong before Melinda leans up, capturing her lips in a kiss. Daisy pulls Melinda closer to her, her eyes falling shut.

Melinda hears the sound of a photo being taken and then muffled curses. Her eyes snap open and fall on Hunter. She glares at him and then at the rest of her team behind him.

“Jemma!” Daisy complains.

“No strenuous activities for two weeks, Agent May,” Jemma says sternly. “Understood?”

Daisy isn’t expecting for Melinda to smile, let alone laugh. Nor rest her head on Daisy’s shoulder and say with a suggestive smirk, “I’ll just put her on my to-do list, then.”

Daisy chokes and Melinda smirks smugly. Jemma’s gone bright red, looking at the ground but Daisy can see a smile.

“Don’t scar them too much,” Coulson says.

Melinda rolls her eyes. “I assure you, we can be quiet.”

“ _Melinda_!”


End file.
